(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas burner, and more particularly to a jet type gas burner which provides enhanced burning effects and prevents waste of fuel gas.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional torch lamps mainly consist of a fuel cylinder, a pump device, a collecting tank, a control switch and a nozzle. In use, the fuel (gasoline) is firstly poured into the fuel cylinder. Pressure is then exerted on the pump device to pump some of the fuel to the collecting tank above. The control switch is then switched off. A match or a lighter is used to ignite the fuel in the collecting tank to heat the nozzle until the fuel in the collecting tank is almost used up before the control switch is switched on. Welding operation can then proceed by utilizing the fuel left in the collecting tank to ignite the nozzle. As can be seen, the operation of the conventional torch lamp is very complicated. Besides, filling of gasoline into the torch lamp will easily cause precipitation of impurities in the fuel cylinder, and which may clog the nozzle. Once the nozzle is clogged, fine needle-like objects have to be inserted into the nozzle to remove the clogging substances, which may easily damage the nozzle. Furthermore, for the purposes of safety, torch lamps are not used at home as a necessary tool.
As is well known, liquid gas has been quite popular since it may be used in cigarette lighters or stored in containers for connection with portable gas stoves for cooking. The convenience and facility offered by gas containers have promoted co-existence of two types of torch lamps. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/382,628, a gas outlet at an upper side of a gas container is pivotally connected to a gas inlet in the bottom side of a conventional torch lamp. Liquid gas is poured into the fuel cylinder to supply fuel gas for a gas outlet device above a flame nozzle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,324 to Prince Industrial Development Co., Ltd., a torch lamp has a receiving device at a bottom side thereof for pivotal connection with a conventional gas container. The gas, after gasification, provides the torch lamp with the necessary fuel for burning. The torch lamp may then be used in welding or other kinds of operation.
At places where the ambient temperature may be lower than the gasification point of the gas, the gas in the gas container may undergo incomplete gasification, which may result in poor ignition as well as waste of fuel.